


Soul Switch: Festival 사후 축제

by TheHoplessRomantic



Series: Reaper Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Gothic, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Characters, Korean Religion & Lore, Reaper - Freeform, School Drama, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoplessRomantic/pseuds/TheHoplessRomantic
Summary: On Yeonog Island there is a place where the dead are judged and either go to paradise in Heaven or down to Hell for eternal suffering. There's a festival meant to celebrate this occasion, and tied to it is a young man named Romeo who can see and talk to spirits. However, he has a problem: in his body rests a second soul, and his job is to return escaped souls back to hell.





	1. Romeo Park

Slowly opening his eyes to the sound of the school alarm ringing in his ears, Romeo sat up. He had been sitting against the concrete railing for the last few minutes hoping to catch a quick nap before he would go on to class. He hadn't expected to actually fall asleep though, and yet he was glad that he had come to the roof to get some peace and quiet.

He hadn't had any dreams like that before, and not only did he not know what they were or where they could have possibly come from, and he couldn't really make out more than what he had envisioned. Wings, chains, and a storm...

Romeo got to his feet, dusting off the black slacks he wore as part of his school uniform. 'Maybe I've just had too much going on in my head as of late.'

From within his mind another voice spoke smooth like silk but cold as ice. 'What are you thinking about now?'

Almost having to do a double take before Romeo remembered whose voice that was. "I was hoping you were just a figment of my imagination."

'You don't need to speak aloud to address me, you fool.'

Romeo spoke within his mind, 'And you should get an attitude adjustment.'

'The only adjustment needed is for you to realize that there is a bigger problem here than your dreams.'

That voice was not a signal that Romeo was possibly going crazy but the voice of someone that was living within his own body. Long story but one that Romeo is constantly reminded of each day when he hears this voice in his head. That voice which was cold, calculating and even a bit condescending if Romeo could take a gamble, was like listening to nails on a chalkboard.

'I know about your duty to the Gate and all but I can't just let you do what you want.'

'Why is that?'

"Because we share the same body! I have stuff I want to do during the day and all that, like school-oh hell, what time is it?!'

He got to his feet and his hazel eyes found the clock above the door nearby. He saw that he had less than five minutes to get to his first class before he'd be tardy, and the last thing he wanted was Mr. Lee to be on him first thing in the morning.

'Anyway leave me alone while I am at school. I don't want to have an outburst and have people think I am going crazy.' His attitude towards the voice was justified. Ever since the voice entered his head less than a week ago Romeo had tried to maintain whatever sanity he could as the voice tried to order him around. Go do this and go do that and no consideration to what Romeo desired. He preferred to not be in the spotlight no matter how minor it was. His existence depended on being out of the radar.

Too bad the voice didn't have much in terms of consideration. 'That isn't my problem. My problem lies with the gate being breached. I didn't have a choice but to use your body to complete the task I was given, and whether you like it or not you are going to help me get it done.'

Despite the lack of understanding between them there was one thing that Romeo knew that kept the voice in a bind. 'Despite your insistence to do that, you can't do a damn thing unless I release the seal holding you inside, so as far as I'm concerned you can stay in my head for the foreseeable future. So there.'

He expected a cold remark from the voice but got nothing.

He decided to mouth off to shove his point further in, 'Got you there didn't I? Hope so.'

'You're going to be late.'

Romeo's eyes went wide and he realized the voice was right. "Shit!"

Trying to keep the voice in the back of his mind Romeo grabbed his bag and ran through the door that led from the roof to the floor below.

Jookran High School, one of six high schools on the island of Yeonog, was the more prestigious institution compared to the other five. Seen as the gem of the island as it brought out the best students, it also had its fair share of troublemakers and those who never aimed for the highest of standards. It was a single building four floors high and since it was on top of a high rise hill in the countryside it had a great view of the nearby city of Danku.

Inside the school the students were finishing getting to their seats to begin their first class of the day. Summer break had just finished less than a week prior and so not everyone was as quick to get where they wanted before the bell final bell rang.

Romeo was lucky, he had run from the roof and down two floors to reach his class before the doors closed. Sadly for him he was the last one to make it into the class and that got him looks from all the other students, which he never liked.

Keeping his eyes down and ignoring the looks from the other students Romeo went straight to his seat located in the back corner in the back row. He messed with his hair to try and let the stress out without flipping out. He fidgeted with his pencils and books until the shakiness in his hands went away.

The teacher wasn't in the room yet and so the air wasn't as tense as it was going to be when he did show up. The attention Romeo had received earlier was gone and with it he could breathe easier. He didn't like the attention; he preferred to be the guy who hung around in the shadows.

Of course, being in the shadows was good and all but there were no shadows to be found in the school especially when the uniforms were mostly white. Well, the shirts for both genders was white and the skirts and pants were black. For this time of year the girls wore thigh high stockings also colored black that were made of a thermal material to help keep the skin warm as the temperatures dropped. Typically the students wore straight ties as part of the fashion and on the left side breast pocket was the logo of Jookran High. The black and white color scheme was all over the school and the teachers also had similar ideas when the men would wear business suits and the women would wear white dresses. An outsider could joke it was like a mass wedding orgy for the school staff.

Romeo was the only one who wore something else other than the school issued black jacket. Instead he wore a black hoodie that had a large wolf's head design on the back colored blue. It was his personal favorite jacket and he felt warmer wearing it than he was without.

Any hope he had of the voice minding its own business died within the first minute of Romeo taking his seat.

'You humans and your fashion sense.'

Romeo almost blurted out his response but caught himself before he did so. 'Shut it. This is all natural to us, besides weren't you human at one point?'

No response.

Sighing out loud Romeo put his books on his desk to wait for the teacher to show. While he was busy doing that he heard a set of footprints approach his desk, stopping on the left side.

Not looking at who it was, Romeo kept himself occupied.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow a pencil?"

That feminine voice he instantly recognized and he peered up at the lovely face of Nari. Nari Yoon-mae was one of the best looking girls in the entire school, and many would say her beauty was compared to a princess. She certainly had the smile for one. In terms of the rest of her she was no slouch what with her slender figure made the school uniform look even better on her and her brown hair that reached her shoulders. There was one accessory that made her stand out more. A pair of silver hairpins shaped like stars held her hair back around her ears. They sparkled in the light.

For a few moments Romeo was unable to vocally respond, yet his hands moved of their own accord and he soon found what she had requested and handed it to her.

"Thanks Romeo! I forgot my case in my locker and I thought I was screwed," she replied, either not noticing that he was staring at her nervous eyes or she wasn't bothered by it.

The fact that Romeo had a crush on this beauty is what prevented him from speaking. He couldn't help but lock up every time she was around.

There were days that he'd be within arm's length of her and he would so badly want to compliment her on how well she was dressed, or how her smile lightened up his day, or even offer to buy her lunch on a weekend. Yet he froze every time, but she always smiled at him. The added bonus that she knew his name made justice of his worthless existence.

"Romeo? You alright?"

Realizing that he had been staring too long, Romeo brought both his hands to his mouth and nodded a few times like he had got caught doing something bad. He deserved a medal for not being totally frozen for her.

She nodded, not seeming bothered by his lack of speaking, "Alright, I'll see you later."

She walked away towards her desk, which was in the first row of the class nearest the door.

When she was out of earshot Romeo lowered his hands and took a big breath of air and felt relieved, 'She actually spoke to me...damn...'

'That was hard to watch.'

"Shut up!"

Everyone in the room, even Nari, peered back after Romeo had his outburst and the poor teen could do nothing but hide his head in his arms on his desk in shame.


	2. Problems--internal and External

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo has multiple problems other than the spirit hiding inside his body.

The rest of the morning felt like a chore but at least the voice kept to himself. Getting to lunch was quick, thanks to the fact that Romeo made his own lunch and brought it with him to school. He wasn't a fan of what the school made but that was just him.

The backside of the school wasn't very big but it did have room for a cluster of circular tables to be spread out along the grass. Tall trees made a fence of sorts along the property line, their leaves already starting to lose color.

Instead of sitting at one of the tables there was a tree at a far corner that had enough leaves on it that it gave a satisfying amount of shade for Romeo to sit under. After he ate his lunch (which was just a sandwich and a small bag of chips to tide him over until dinner) Romeo noticed that members of the student council were going about putting decorations around the doors and windows. Colors of green, black and white were being put up anywhere that people could reach. Above the door leading back into the building, the words 'Yeonog Festival' was seen and it was then that Romeo remembered.

"The festival of the dead is next weekend," he sat back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

'Festival of the dead?'

For the second time today, that voice reminded Romeo that he was never alone anymore. "Yeah, it's where people dress in formal clothes and pay respect to the dead, as well as lay keys at the gates of the afterlife. There's also festivities where those with dates can go and spend time together..."

The Festival was something unique to the island that separated it from the rest of the world. Similar to the day of the dead celebrations of Latin America, the first weekend of September was the time in which family members paid respect for their deceased friends and family. It was a tradition that went back to the ancient days, at least that is what Romeo had been told in his classes. He hardly paid any attention to it because it was something that had been ingrained into his brain when he was a toddler.

'You lay keys at gravestones?'

"Sounds weird I know but they say that you should lay keys at the gates to the dead so that way, legend has it, when you die you have a key that will get you to the afterlife."

The voice went silent as if thinking on the subject. 'I never see keys...'

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're a reaper aren't you?"

'The actual term is Jeoseung-saja. But if that is what you prefer to call me, then yes I am.'

The voice was believed to be that of a reaper-or a Jeoseung-saja depending on if you want to be technical, but other than that it had never spoken about itself. Come to think of it...

'I just realized that I don't even know your name.'

'Why would you want to know that?'

"Considering you and me are stuck together for the foreseeable future I think it'd be best for us to get to know each other.'

Silence at first, then a simple one word answer, 'Call me Jeung.'

'Okay, Jeung. How long have you been a reaper?'

'I'd rather not answer that question.'

'You testy about that or something?'

'My past and business are not what you should concern yourself with. As for you, there is a part of me that wants to explore this festival.'

Romeo opened his eyes and sat forward, "You want to go to the festival?" He would have asked why but he was certain he'd get the cold shoulder. "Well, if you want to go I'm sorry to say but I have no interest."

Jeung didn't speak, but instead he waited.

"There's nothing for me to go for."

'You could always ask that girl,' said Jeung without pause.

"No," was Romeo's reply. Truth was, he had thought about it during summer break. He often had fantasies about asking Nari to the festival, to see her dressed in a hanbok and holding his arm while enjoying the festivities. Then his dream would end when he realized that it would never work out. She was just too top tier for him, like he was an ant to the goddess that she was.

'You have never asked her before?'

"She's lived on the island for five years, and ever since the day I ran into her I've wanted to ask her out. It's just...I don't know..."

'You freeze.'

"Like a deer in headlights," Romeo said, "Every freakin' time."

For a few moments neither Jeung nor Romeo spoke, a cool breeze overcame them and the sun was soon covered by clouds. The normal weather for the island was returning. It was usually clouds when autumn came around and save for the amount of sunshine this morning that was the story for the island.

'I still wish to see this festival.'

"You really are insistent, aren't you?" Romeo stood up and zipped up his hoodie, the cold finally getting to him. "Maybe I will go by myself and just browse."

"Browse what?"

That wasn't Jeung's voice as Romeo looked to his right and saw that a taller man walked up to him. Well, 'man' was a loose term used in describing this person. He was still a teenager and an athletic one at that. Tall with short black hair and blue eyes, and once again with a slightly muscled physique.

Romeo wanted to keep walking, ignoring that this teen was still following him.

"What's wrong Romeo? Not in the mood to talk?"

Jeung seemed to know something was wrong. 'Romeo, who is this person?'

'No one to worry about-' Romeo's thought was cut off when he fell to the ground, having been tripped by the teen. 'Seriously wish Hyuk would bully someone else.'

Hyuk and Romeo had a history and usually involved the bigger teen causing all sorts of hell for the loner. Usually that involved Hyuk and at least two of his buddies to help push the weaker kids around. Ever since he had gotten to high school it was the story of the day to see how long Romeo could go before he ran away.

However, as of late Romeo had gotten tired of running and instead adopted a different strategy.

The silent strategy is what Romeo called it. He never spoke a word and just let Hyuk do what he wanted without acting too out of the ordinary until he got bored. It usually worked.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Too bad the door was not that far away and yet Romeo was having trouble getting out of this predicament.

Romeo got up again but this time was pushed to the ground and his face smacked the concrete, and busted his lip in the process. Still, Romeo didn't utter a word, though he acknowledged that his lip was hurting big time.

Romeo got to his feet in time to see that a group of people had been watching the proceedings and yet did little to help him. This wasn't out of choices they made, Hyuk was known as a top rank bully and got away with a lot of things that he got involved with. The teachers reprimanded him as best they could but he still got into and out of trouble.

Anyway, Romeo didn't care if anybody helped him or not, it didn't matter. He had put up with this shit for so long it didn't bother him.

The bell rang, saving Romeo from any further mistreatment and he got to his feet as Hyuk passed him.

"I'll make you squeal next time, emo."

As he vanished into the parting crowd, Romeo sighed, and wiped the blood that was going down his chin.

Hearing Jeung's voice this time was almost a welcome change. 'You alright?'

This time, Romeo remained silent and walked back into the building.


End file.
